Turnertang's Mall
This campyou will work at a different jo at a mall each day like fast food, clothe stores, music stores, and ect. You get to play as yourself. So join and have fun! Sign Ups Are Closed! Host Turnertang Working Wombats TDI19! Runner Up Nalyd Renrut (Nalyd) Winner Before Game Chat Turnertang: Welcome to the mall. I bet you'll like working here. Sorrel: i hope it's fun Turnertang: It will be. Sorrel: cool Zeke: WATTAP? 2-D: I hope I work in the music section :) Zeke: Same here! We should interview there, the two of us! Turnertang: If you are on the same team you can work there. Zeke: Ooh, please put us on the same team, mate! We even like a lot of the same music! Turnertang: We'll see, but we need at least... I guess 8 maybe 10 people to start. 2-D: Yea! *High-5's zeke* Turnertang: You guys can now explore the mall. 2-D: *Runs to the music store and buys every single gorillaz album they have* Sorrel: so does this mean i have to work w/ them Turnertang: Maybe. Zeke: (Walks into the music store and sees an exact replica of Shaun Ryder's head from the Gorillaz video of DARE) HOLD IT DOWNNNNN, DARE! Nalyd: *goes to music store and buys weird al* I'm White and Nerdy! 2-D: *Starts to redecorate music store to make it look like a Gorillaz fanshop* Kenzen:I would like to work at the Technology place Zeke: (Hi-5's 2D and snaps on the underwear that Murdoc wears in the rock the house video.) HAHA!!!! Turnertang: Just one more person. Zeke: Join, you inconsiderate twerps! Opritunities as great as these don't come over and punch you in the face everyday! Nalyd: Is this a camp with eliminations? Turnertang: Yes, each week the team gets to choose someone to fire. Tdi: *Walks in and see Rihanna and Aqua alubums* YAY!!!! I LOVE THIS PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Turnertang: Time for teams. The Shopping Squirrels are Codaa5, Ezekielguy, Kenzen11, and TDI. The captain is.... Ezekielguy! Turnertang: The other team is the Managing Mongoose and they are Sorreltail18, Nalyd Renrut, RockS8R, and TDI19. The captain is... Sorreltail18! Turnertang: the challenge will be soon so just chat. Nalyd: Aww... I have ONE friend on my team! SOrrel: yessy and nalyd what do u mean? Nalyd: *mumbles* Never mind. Jack: Hey I have Nalyd and Sorrel on my team! Yes! sorrel: cool Turnertang: Okay, challenges. Mongooses will be working at a clothes store and Squirrels will be at the music store. Clothes Store Turnertang: Here is your first customer. Customer: What do you think I should buy? Nalyd: *in one of those male-fashion-designer voices* Oh, darling, you needs some serious help if you're gonna be fabulous. (LOL) \ SOrrel: oh you need some amazing DC shirt (girl or guy?) Customer: Guy. So what do you recommend? Also what's a good gift for a wife? Nalyd: I'll go get you a gift. I'm good with romance, not fashion. *runs away* Sorrel: huh? Costumer: He's a nice guy. Jack: GET A AEROPOSTALE SHIRT! Nalyd: *returns* Here is the most romantic movie ever; "The Nightmare Before Christmas"! Its a heartwarmer! Costumer: I'll take it! Costumer 2: What kind of pants do you have? Sorrel: flares' skinny jean tak ethe skinny jeans ! TDI19: Hello! We have slacks, khakis, jeans, dress pants, shorts and skirts. Costumer: I'll take a pink skirt. Sorrel: cool TDI19: *grabs skirt* Here! That will be $15.65. Costumer 2: (Gives money and leaves) Turnertang: Last costumer. Costumer 3: I want a sparkly long dress that is beautiful. TDI19: Well, we have white, black, lavender, pink, and peach. All with sparkles! Costumer 3: I'll try the black and pink one. TDI19: Here is black! *hands over dress* Let me go find pink. Turnertang: It was close but you lost. So you get to fire someone. TDI19: Uhhh... Nalyd, I am not firing you. Sorrel and RockSK8R, one of you is fired for me. Sorrel, you are safe for me. Bye RockSK8R! Turnertang: You need to vote in the voting area. Music Store Turnertang: Here is your first customer. Customer: What is a good CD? Jack: Hybrid Theory - Linkin Park, The Better Life- 3 Doors Down, or Every Second Counts- Plain White T's. Tdi: What about Good Girl Gone Bad - Rihanna? Costumer: I'll take the Rihanna one and 3 Doors Down. Thanks! Costumer 2: What rap CDs do you have? Tdi: We have 50 Cent Costumer 2: Do you have anyone else? Tdi: Ummmmmmm... Li'l Kim Costumer 2: I'll take 50 Cent. Turnertang: Time for your last costumer before it ends. Costumer 3: I like 80 rock. What artists do you have? Tdi: Anville? Costumer 3: Sure. What albums do you have? Tdi: Thriller by Micheal Jackson Costumer 3: I'll take Thriller and Anville. Tdi: Thanks!!!!! Turnertang: Congrats, you won! Tdi: YAY!! Managing Mongooses Vote Turnertang: Its the first vote so just pic someone to fire. TDI19: Uhhh... Nalyd, I am not firing you. Sorrel and RockSK8R, one of you is fired for me. Sorrel, you are safe for me. Bye RockSK8R! Nalyd: RockSK8R Zeke: RockSK8R nalyd: Since when are you on our team? Zeke: Oh dear.... Turnertang: RockS8R you fired! Day 2 Chat Turnertang: You guys ready for another day of working? Nalyd: If I say no do we still have to? Turnertang: Yes. (Laughs evilly) Tdi: YAY!!!!! ^^ Turnertang: Congrats on winning Squirrels. Tdi; No need to thank me Turnertang: You should go grab some food at the food court. Nalyd: Mongooses rule! Turnertang: Are you ready to work at a store. (Smiles evilly) Sorrel: oh yes turner (im calling you that now) Tdi: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, I JUST got you username (Turnertang) Turnertang: What do you mean? Tdi: I think I know what it means SOrrel: nobody never gets my username except a person on this wikia Tdi: ..... what does it mean? Sorrrel: fine so no one else asks me its from a book series and thats all im telling Tdi: Does it have to do with Warriors? Lol, random guess Sorrel: omg how do you know? Tdi: I don't know. A girl at my school reads it so I guessed Sorrel: you should read them! Tdi: Is it fantasy? i don't really like fantasy (Harry Potter) They're too long SOrrel: the warrior series or half the size of the harry potter books Tdi: Really? Cool Sorrel: yah they show the characters and theyre names and decription and ya Tdi: Cooler Turenrtang: Sorrel, since you are captain you get to pick which place you would rather work at. The Pizza Place or The DVD Store. Turnertang: So Sorrel which one do you pick? Turnertang: Your taking to long so I will pick. Pizza Place is Mongoose and DVD Store is Squirrel. Pizza Place Costumer: I want a pepperoni pizza and a coca-cola. Sorrel: here is some pepperoni and coca cola for 6 dollars! TDI19: May I help the next costumer in line please? Costumer 2: What is your best type of pizza? TDI19: Ooooh... that is tough. Our pizza is really good. My personal favorite is the half pepperoni, half cheese pie! Simple is great! Costumer 2: Okay I'll take one slice of that. TDI19: *hands slice over* Here you go! Anything to drink? Sorrel: our lemanode is delicious Costumer 2: I guess I'll take a lemonade. How much do I owe you? Sorrel: 6 dollars Costumer 2: (Pays and leaves) What s great store. Costumer 3: I need one pepperoni pizza and one cheese pizza. Oh, and some coke. Sorrel: ok that would be 8 dollars and here Costumer 3: (Pays and leaves) Turnertang: Last costumer. Costumer 4: I have a big order. 1 pizza of each of these. Cheese, pepperoni, bacon, and pineapple. Also some pepsi, coke, and lemonade. Sorrel: that would be 15 dollars sir and here are some breadsticks too! *gives the costumer's pizza* here you go sir and have a wonderful day Costumer 4: (Pays and leaves) Turnertang: Congrats! You won! Sorrel: yah we won tdi19! DVD Store Costumer: What action DVDs do you have? Tdi: We have Iron Man and I-Robot Costumer: I'll take them both Tdi: Thank you very much!. Costumer 2: What scary movies do you have and what sci-fi movies do you have? Tdi: We have the Saw series, Chucky, Godzilla, and Jurassic Park Costumer 2: I'll take Godzilla but can you recommend a good comedy? Tdi; Scary Movie 4 is a knock out! Costumer 2: Thanks! (Pays and Leaves) Costumer 3: I have a party soon and a need a couple good comedies. Tdi: Comedy..... how about She's the Man? Costumer 3: Okay and I'll need one more. 2-D: Why not Yes Man? Costumer 3: Sounds good. (Pays and leaves) Turnertang: Time for your last customer. Costumer 4: I need a action, scary, and a comedy movie. Tdi; Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Friday the 13th, and Night at the Museum Costumer 4: Sure and I would like some candy. What candy do you think I should get? 2-D: You can't go wrong with HERSHEY BAR'S! Tdi: And Sweettarts Costumer 4: Thanks I'll take them both. (pays and leaves) Turnertang: You guys were so close but you lost. Shopping Squirrels Vote Turnertang: Time for you to choose someone to fire. Tdi: I blame the final customer. Anyways, there are so many choices. I choose Ken because Zeke might be an aspect to our team 2-D: Sorry, but I pick Zeke, we could have a challenge tonight or tommorow and he wont be here! Zeke: Kenzen! Turnertang: Kenzen you are fired! Day 3 Chat Turnertang: Welcome last six employes. TDI19: Hi! Sorrel: go mongooses! Turnertang: So Sorrel were would you like to work today? Tunertang: Get ready to work soon. Todays jobs will be fun. Nalyd: Oh boy. Turnertang: Somebodys grumpy. Sorrel: oooh can't wait! Turnertang: Okay Squirrels are working at Sports Authority and Mongooses are working at Toys R Us Sports Authority Costumer: I need a some soccer equipment that looks cool. What do you suggest? Tdi: A jersey, cleets, and some shorts Costumer: Okay, but what colors? Tdi: We have EVERY color! But, I'd recremend green Costumer: I'll take green then. (Pays and leaves) Costumer 2: I need some golf equipment. What kind do you have? Tdi; We have golf balls, drivers, sandwichs, and putters Costumer 2: I'll take the golf clubs. (Pays and leaves) Costumer 3: What football gear do you have? Tdi: We have helmets, jereseys, shoes, and foot balls. Costumer 3: What color jerseys? Tdi: Burgandy and Gold Costumer 3: I'll take gold. (Pays and leaves) Turnertang: Last customer. Costumer 4: What baseball gear do you have? 2-D: We have actual baseball gear from players on the Yankee's and other teams. Or if you just want regular I can get them for you! Tdi: Ya Costumer 4: I'll take that. (Pays and leaves) Turnertang: Congrats! You win! Toys R Us Costumer: What fun board games do you have? TDI19: We have Monopoly, Trouble, Sorry, Backgammon, and Checkers! Costumer: What versions of Monopoly do you have? TDI19: Regular, Spongebob, and Costumer: I'll take Spongebob. How much does that cost? TDI19: That will be $15.50. Costumer: Cool. (Pays and leaves) Costumer 2: I want a cool card game. What do you have? TDI19: Well, we have Old Maid, Crazy Eights, or just regular old cards. We also have uniquely shaped cards too. Costumer 2: I'll take them all. (Pays and leaves) Costumer 3: What cool video game do you have? Turnertang: Sorry, you didn't win this time. Managing Mongooses Vote Turnertang: Its time to fire someone. Sorrel: so tdi19 who shuld we vote off.... i was gone (i wasn't here because i had to go to a friends house) please don't fire me Nalyd: I'm voting Sorrel. Turnertang: Sorrel and TDI19 still need votes. TDI19: I vote off myself. I can't choose between the others! Turnertang: Come on. Don't do that. Vote of someone else. TDI19: I HATE TO DO THIS BUT, NALYD. SORREL HELPS ALOT! Nalyd: Come on, dude. Don't do that. We need you! You, me, final two! TDI19: GAH!!!! I VOTE OFF ROCKSK8R AGAIN!!! Nalyd: Seriously, TDI19, join me. TDI19: Are you going to be regular Nalyd or evil, plotting Nalyd?? Nalyd: Smart Nalyd. TDI19: K, I'll join Nalyd: Okay then, vote Sorrel. TDI19: EEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! FINE! Sorrel, REALLY REALLY sorry! Nalyd: I bet merge is tomorrow. 5 people left. Turnertang: The merge is tomorrow and Sorrel is out. Day 4 Chat Turnertang: Welcome to the merge. Congrats on making it this far but get ready to work. Ezekielguy: I can't wait! Turnertang: Your team name is the Working Wombats Tdi: YAY! I MADE IT TO THE MERGE!!!!!! Nalyd: Are you threee, like, allied? Tdi: Uhhhhhhh, no? Nalyd: Tdi, wanna ally with me and TDI19? Tdi: Sure. I just won TDI's Got Talent! WOOOO!!!!! Turnertang: Ready to work? Tdi: Sure! Nalyd: Awesome! Turnertang: Your working at a fancy restaurant. Fancy Restaurant Turnertang: This works differently. You help the costumer and the best worker gets employe of the month and the person gets invincible. Costumer: What foods do you recommend? Tdi: I'd recommend the Garden Salad and Soup Nalyd: *in bad french accent* We have a filet mignon so perfectly cooked eating it is like kissing a beautiful woman. We have a John Dory dish, and eatign it is also much like kissing a beautiful woman. (LOL) And we have lobster riostto that- well it's all like a bunch of really hot chicks. (LOL) Costumer: I'll take on filet mignon. medium rare please. Zeke: Well, how bout some mini steak-bites for the side, sir? Nalyd: *in kitchen, with angry british accent* One filet, medium! *Yells at slow chefs* Not good enough! You runt he kitchen, the kitchen doesn't run you! Chef: Its coming! Nalyd: So is christmas, madam. Zeke: Not, it's not... The steak bites are spicy and terrific, sir! It makes you young again! Chef: *gives Nalyd filet* Nalyd: It's RAW!!!!!! Chef: *gives him perfect one* Nalyd: *gives customer food* Anything else? Costumer: Thats it. (Pays) Costumer 2: What seafood do you have? Zeke: Yummy tuna! And some mini-tuna for the boy! (Points to his kid) Nalyd: John Dory. Its the best fish dish you'll have in your life! Costumer 2: i'll take one of those and a lemonade. Tdi: Here's lemonade for you Nalyd: *goes into kitchen* One dory! Chef: *starts cooking* Zeke: Some steak-bites for the side sir? There delicious! They make you younger too! Nalyd: *brings dory* Anything else? Tdi: Want butter? It's melted Zeke: The steak bites are spectacular! (CONF) Nalyd: Zeke was being really pushy. I think he knew he was losing. Zeke: Uh, so how about it, sir? (CONF)Tdi: If Zeke wins, 2-D is gone Costumer 2: I'll take some steak. (Pays) Turnertang: Final customer. Customer 3: What is your best drink, appetizer, and meat? Zeke: Well, our steak bites are our best meat, sir. Tdi: Dr. Pepper, nachos, and hamburgers Nalyd: Chery (type of wine) risotto, filet mignon Zeke: Steak bites, Coke, Chips. (CONF) Nalyd: They treated this restaurant like it was BK where you can have it YOUR WAY! Tdi: Tisdale (Wine). Lobster, and butter Costumer 3: I'll take the filet mignon, coke, and nachos. Nalyd: *in kitchen* Filet, coke, nachos! NOW!!!!!!! Zeke: *In kitchen* Aribba, Aribba! Go go! Tdi: I can make nachos in 30 seconds Costumer 3: I can't wait for my food. Nalyd: *checks filet and shouts* Its raw! *to chef* GET out! TAKE OFF YOUR CHEF HAT, AND GET OUT! *starts cooking new filet* Guys, bring the guy coke and nachos! Go! Go! Zeke: (Brings it out) Fresh from the oven! Nalyd: Anything else? zeke: Maybe some watan soup? Tdi: Bathroom Tokens? Costumer 3: No. (Pays) Turnertang: Okay employe of the month is not Codaa5 or TDI19. Tdi isn't it either. Employee of the month goes to... Ezekielguy. Congrats! (CONF) Tdi: Zeke is GOING DOWN!!!! ...... next week Working Wombats Turnertang: Its your first vote as one team. Ezekielguy is safe. Zeke: 2-D Nalyd: 2-D.... Tdi: 2-D AND IM A GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! zeke: I change my vote to 2D Turnertang: Bye 2-D. Day 5 Chat Turnertang: Welcome final 4 workers. Zeke: Hey. Can the challenge be comic book store. Nalyd: Turnertang, why did Zeke win yesterday? Turnertang: Well you both great waiters but Nalyd you got angry in the kitchen and that is not good. Nalyd: I took control. I even cooked a little. Tdi; lol Zeke: But I was friendly and that's what counts. Turnertang: That's right. Tdi: But I was...... nothing (Conf) Nalyd: The important thing is I'm still here. Today is Zekey's last day. (Only one not in alliance left, not personal) Turnertang: Tdi, you were good but just not as good as Zeke. (CONF) Tdi: ZEKE IS GOING DOWN!!!!!!! (CONF) Nalyd: I thought I was way better than Zeke. When ever we butt heads at elimination I come out on top. Turnertang: Work time! Comic Book Store Costumer: What good super hero comics are there? Nalyd: Spiderman, bat man, I prefer Charlie Brown. but Spiderman Rules. Tdi: Foxtrot Costumer: I'll take Spiderman and Foxtrot. (Pays and leaves) Costumer 2: What funny comics do you have? Nalyd: Garfield is hilarious! Tdi: Yeah! Costumer 2: I'll take that. (Pays and leaves) Costumer 3: I need a scary comic. What do you recommend? Nalyd: Manga. Any manga. Zeke: Well, what about "Thrills and Chills" comics so scary, I heard one guy died from looking at it! No JK but still! Costumer 3: I'll take both of them. (Pays and leaves) Turnertang: Last costumer. Costumer 4: I want a funny, scary, and super hero comic books. Zeke: Buzzboy! It's awesome and it stars a comic book hero who likes classic TV, cheese burgers and old horror movies! Tdi: X-Men Zeke: X-men ain't funny, Tdi... Nalyd: *gives him charlie brown, superman, and manga* Tdi: That's for the superhero thingy Costumer 4: I'll take Superman and Charlie Brown. I want a different scary comic. Zeke: Shock and Awesome is so scary, I wet myself! Nalyd: Ummmm I think there are grim reaper comics... Zeke: Ghost Train Comix! Those are terrific! There REEEEEEALY scary! I wet my shirt AND pants! Tdi: I don't read Costumer 4: I'll take that. (Pays and leaves) Turnertang: Nalyd is defiantly employe of the month. Zeke: I sold him GHOST TRAIN, though! Working Wombats Vote Turnertang: Nalyd is invincible for this round. Nalyd: Zekey, sorry. (G2g, bbl) Tdi: Zeke zeke: Uh..Tdi? Turnertang: Bye Zeke. Day 6 Chat Turnertang: Welcome to the final 3! TDI19, Tdi, and Nalyd! Ready to work. Tdi: Ummm, I'm the only one here Nalyd: Ready! (Conf) Nalyd: This challenge winner decides final two.... *gulps* (CONF) Tdi: Im going to the finals, no matter what Turnertang: Today there is no voting. The worst employee goes home automatically! TDI19: I am ready to do this! Tdi: Good. I couldn't vote anyone off Turnertang: Prepare to work at an extremely hard job! MUAHAHAHA! Tdi: YAY!! I took a shower and thought it started without me :( Turnertang: Well you were wrong! Turnertang: So does anyone have a preference of were they want to work? Nalyd: Movie theater? Nuclear powerplant? Turnertang: I got it! Gamestop Costumer: What action game s do you have? TDI19: Well, we have G.I. Joe, a war game, Avatar, a forest hunter game, and Total Drama Action *laughs* Costumer I'll take G.I Joe. How much is that? TDI19: 22.65 Nalyd: Yeah. (CONF) Nalyd: I didn't knwo what to do.... Costumer: Okay. (Pays and leaves) Costumer 2: What are some fun sport games? Nalyd: Wii play, Wii sports, Mario+Sonic at the Olympics... All great. Costumer 2: I will take Mario and Sonic. I need a need a football game too. What do you recommend? Nalyd: NFL Sports 2009. (That''s a game, right?) Turnertang: I think it is. Costumer 2: I'll take that. (Pays and leaves) Costumer 3: What are some cool Nintendo games? Nalyd: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario Galaxy. Those two RULE!!!! Costumer 3: I'll take them both. How much does that cost? Nalyd: 99.98 but with every purchase of 100 dollars you get ten dollars off. You're close enough. Costumer 3: Thanks. (Pays and leaves) Turnertang: Last costumer. Costumer 4: I need a Sega game, Nintendo Game, Basketball Game, and a Action game Nalyd: We have Sonic, Mario Super Sluggers, NBA (I think thats a game) and Halo 3. Costumer 4: Thank you. (Pays and leaves) Turnertang: Okay decision time. Nalyd you are safe and... TDI19 you are safe. Day 7 Chat Turnertang: Welcome final two! TDI19 and Nalyd! Nalyd: Yeah, baby! I made it! *high-fives TDI19* Now the two best can battle it out. When do we start? Turnertang: Today or maybe tomorrow. Nalyd: *waits* Turnertang: Do any finalists have anything to say? Nalyd: I have a question: Will there be a vote for the winner or challenge? Turnertang: No not really but you can pick a place to work at and then the best employe wins! Nalyd: I don't care where. TDI19: YAY! I made the final two! I can't believe that! Turnertang: TDI19 where do you want to work. Nalyd: Maybe we could each run a store! Turnertang: Okay that is what you will do. You get to choose what's in it when we start the challenge. (G2G challenge at around 8:00) TDI19: I will be here B4 8, but after... not until like 9:30. Nalyd: I win! (LOL, jk, I have to go to dinner) Maybe we could pick voted off people to work for us. TDI19: Yeah! That would work! Turnertang: Nalyd and TDI19 what would you like your stores to have? Turnertang: Don't forget to choose three people to help you if you want to. Nalyd: I don't remember who competed. Turnertang: RockS8R, Ezekielguy, Tdi, Kenzen11, Sorreltail18, and Codaa5. So who do you pick Nalyd. Nalyd: Tdi, Sorrel, Codaa. Turnertang: And what type of store are you going to own or do you want me to pick for you? Nalyd: Any store. We'll win. Turnertang: Okay and TDI19 has everyone else. Grocery Store (Nalyd) Costumer: What is the best meat you have? Nalyd: Filet mignon. *hears shouting* We are out of that, but we also have the best sirloin steak you'll ever taste! And recipes! Costumer: Okay I'll take that and what cereals do you have? Nalyd: Lucky Charms, Trix, Froot Loops, BRAN Flakes, Cheerios. Frosted Flakes are GREAT! Costumer: I'll take them all! (Pays and leaves) Costumer 2: What kind of snacks do you have? Nalyd: Froot by the foot, pop-tarts, ben and jerry's, muffins. Costumer 2: I'll take fruit by the foot. (Pays and leaves) Costumer 3: What kind of dinners do you have? Nalyd: Rotisserie chicken, baby back ribs, clams. (G2G, BBL. BTW, is it fair fo rme to keep going when TDI19 is off?) Costumer 3: I'll take some clams and I need some dessert. What do you have? Nalyd: The best chocolate cake you'll ever eat! Costumer 3: I'll take it. Turnertang: Time is up! Gift Shop (TDI19) Costumer: What cool t-shirts do you have? TDI19: I have souvenir shirts from different destinations around the country, character t-shirts, and also tie-dye ones! Costumer: I'll take tye-dye. (Pays and leaves) Costumer 2: What bobble-heads do you have? Turnertang:Time is up! Disney World Turnertang: I called it a tie so both of you will work here and the best employe wins! Guest: What are the best rides here? Nalyd: Expedition Everest is a huge rollercoaster. There is a fun ride in the Epcot Golf ball. Guest: I'll go on the Everest one. (Leaves) Costumer 2: What is the best hotel here? TDI19: There is the Animal Kingdom hotel, the Wilderness Lodge, and the BoardWalk Inn... my favorites! Costumer 2: Okay. (Leaves to get to Wilderness Lodge) Costumer 3: What kind of souvenirs do you have? TDI19: We have Disney themed bobble-heads, t-shirts, and keychains. There are also mugs, stuffed animals, and Disney videos and DVDs! Nalyd: The big thing are lanyard and pins (lanyards are thicks necklaces that hold pins) Those have a become a huge phenomenon! Costumer 3: I'll take a t-shirt. (Pays and leaves) Turnertang: Final costumer! Costumer 4: What are the best roller-coasters and restaurants here? Nalyd: Rainforest cafe at Animal Kingdom and Maya Grill at Corando springs rules! I'd recommend the ride in the golf ball at epcot. (CONF) Nalyd: I might win! TDI19: Oh yeah... definitely! Also, as the 4th costumer today... you get a special $50 credit to use ANYWHERE in Disney World!!!! Costumer 4: Thanks (Heads off to Rain-forest Cafe. Turnertang: Time to decide the winner. You both are great employes but the better one is... Nalyd! Congrats! Nalyd: YES!!!!!!!!! Why did I win instead of TDI19? Turnertang: This time you were both on and you were more helpful. Not just this round but a lot of rounds you were more helpful. Nalyd: Thanks! Can't wait for your next camp! Turnertang: I'm trying to think of ideas for a new camp but it should be out today or tom. Category:Finished